To be in Wonderland or not to be Is it real?
by Blackfox Nightengale
Summary: Ichigo finds himself in a mental hospital and everyone is claiming he has been there for several weeks when he knows he has been in wonderland. Which is reality? Who is lying and who can give the answeres he seeks? there will be yaoi in further cmapters.
1. Chapter 1

*****NOTE*** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF BLEACH OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY IDEA AS TO HOW THIS CAME TOGTHER. **ALSO NOTE THAT IF YOU READ ICHIGO IN WONDERLAND BY SQUIGLES WE DO WORK TOGTHER AND THEREFORE SOME OF THE STORY LINE WILL LINE UP. WE ARE NOT STEALING IDEAS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACKD AND IF YOU LOVE IT I SHALL CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE.

* * *

he looked around the strange room in disgust. What was he doing here? Why did he have to be here? And the best question yet how the freak did he even get HERE? These were some of the questions rolling through his head as the door slowly opned to reveal a man clad in white.

"who are you supposed to be?" the youth barely croaked out as he continued to stare at the blue-haired figure.

"why dear Ichigo you were placed in this institute by your loving and concerned father and family members. Why, if today's session goes well you can have visitors starting tomorrow." He finished with a toothy grin. Ichigo's eyes wandered down to the mans lapel on his doctor like coat and read Jaggerjaquse. What the….? Why did that name and smile remind him of something….something he was forgetting. Then he looked back up at the white smile and those cat like eyes….CAT. that was it he reminded him of the cat in his dream, the one that disappeared. All but those haunting eyes and smile…..wait dream…no surely it was real….if it wasn't then where had he been the last several weeks? No it had to have been real there was no other explanation for it.

Slightly bewildered and out of his element ichigo struggled to sit up but for some reason his body wouldn't move. He finally managed to secure a somewhat sitting position in the bed and confirmed that this was a hospital or a hospital wing of something. He then looked back at his 'doctor' "your not going to disappear or turn into a cat again are you" ichigo croaked out. His voice was somewhat strangled from yelling in his sleep.

"a cat? Why dean ichigo I thought we had gotten past all these silly notions of me being a cat or director Aizen being a queen…although I have to admit that idea has some merit. And there is no way that the night nurse Grans-san is a giant smoking caterpillar. Honestly I could have sworn we were making progress." He shook his head with mild amusement at whatever his mind could conjure for the queen comment and in disappointment at ichigo's sudden regression.


	2. What is going on?

It had been only half a day after his awkward awakening with Grimmjow and it felt like forever. The night was quickly approaching and then it would be a full day in this hell. This was starting to get annoying espically since he was asleep most of day and then when he awoke again he was greeted by two annoying bouncing balls of blubber that wanted to give him a shot. The first time they got near him the bouncier of the two wouldn't stop laughing and stuck the edge of the bed near his feet. The second one kept his laughter under control but didn't aim much better than the first he got a little higher but in the wrong direction. The needle landed near something that shouldn't be numbed. Why the hell couldn't he wake back up in wonderland it was a hellofa lot less hazardous then his current situation. Finally making a team effort the two managed to hold him down and inject him with what he suppose was sleeping formula. His vision was the first to go, then his senses and then his mind which lightly shut off like a tv goes dark.

When color started to fade back in he heard the sound of trumpeting and opened his eyes just as the king of diamonds jumped over his body. The king was wearing a white outfit with red diamonds on it and he had a crown on top of the diamond. There was a sole diamond chasing after him shouting for him to wait up. "stark-sama please I can't keep up" her voice trailed off into the dense forest before being cut off by the closely grown trees. Ichigo couldn't stop from thinking that this was better than that musty old hospital. At least this he was used to and remembered. His first day here was excruciating though. The smoking pink haired person in a white outfit looked as if he had been smoking for far too long and forgot what dye he was picking up and grabbed pink. He was also remembering how the light blue and purple haired cat-like human had emerged from the forest and proceeded to yell at the pink haired one and yelled a long stream of profanities that really should have been written down in A-Z order because then it might have gone faster. The blue haired one was called Grimmjow and the pink haired one was (in between profanities) called Scayel.

Now he was in a denser part of the same forest. And to him that kind of sucked because that meant he was farther in and he had already gotten pretty far the first day he was here. He could almost see a castle-like shape on the horizon. Now he was in a dense clearing that had little to no sunlight pouring in. The two red cards had long since passed and he was just sitting there.

"pssssst." He turned around to look behind him just in time to see the bushes rustle. "psssst." Now it was to the other side of him. "pssssssssssssssst" .

"Ahhh." Ichigo turned around to see a mouth making the noises. The mouth slowly faded into a form and that was the form of his nightmare in the mental hospital. It was Grimmjow , the cheschire cat. "what do you want Grimm-sama." He said somewhat dismissively.

"Why dear alice I came to escort the guest of honor to his rightful place at the tea table." Grimm-sama said with that deceptive smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly hate to say this, but this story is now up for adoption. I have lost all my notes for it and I can't even remember where I was trying to go with it. So for anyone who thinks they can run with it. More power to them. In fact I was even thinking of taking the story down but I did have a few people that liked it and that is why it is going for adoption instead of just straight up discontinued. As for ITT I'm still at work on that one and I should have chapter 2 up by the end of the week, even if that means late Saturday night or early Sunday morning. It will be there. And if I can keep typing then I will even have chapter 3 as well. No promises tho. Thanks for not completely giving up on me. And if you have oh well I really don't blame you.

Till later,

Blackfox Nightengale


End file.
